As computers and computing devices play an ever increasing role in and out of the workplace, it becomes more important to efficiently configure and maintain networks of computers. Business organizations must be able to configure and maintain computers effectively while at the same time reducing the total cost of ownership. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for building and rebuilding host systems that adequately configure and maintain computers while keeping costs down.